Steeling Nothing and Returning Everything
by Autumn -Sakume
Summary: Gaara is learning to trust, but his advisor is jealous. Will she go as far to team up with Sakume's father? ...And will they leave each other or find themselves through the darkness? Oc warning. long chapter, one shot.


STEELING NOTHING AND RETURNING EVERYTHING

: KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK :  
>"Enter." She heard from the other side of the door.<br>"You requested my presents?"  
>"Yes, Sakume Zukeero I am sending you on a mission in the Sand Village."<br>She raised an eyebrow.  
>"What would be my mission My Lady?"<br>"You are to train a group of Sand medics in, I have arranged with the Kasekage to send my best and strongest medics.  
>MoMo is off on a solo mission, which means you will go alone..."<br>"What about Sakura?"  
>"Well she doesn't get along with Temari and it could cause problems."<br>"Neither do I !" she put her hands on her hips.  
>"Yes well, after the last incident between you two, I doubt she will bother you... besides the Kasekage suggested you personally."<br>Sakume's eyes widened "He did?"  
>"Yes, i told him I'd do my best."<br>"Urrhg, Fine I except the mission."  
>"Good you are to leave for Suna in the morning."<br>"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.  
>"Dismissed." The Hokage said sternly, as Sakume walked out.<br>time skip Sakume was packing when there was a knock at the door, she walked down the stairs as she poked her head out the door.  
>"Sai?"<br>"Hey Sakume." he replied in his usual tone and smile.  
>"What's up?"<br>"I was sent by Lady Tsunade to escort you to the sand."  
>She gave him a look of disbelief. "I don't need anyone to escort me!" she looked ticked "Hey hey don't get mad at me I was just given this mission, I think it will be boring, but i think having to escort you livens things up a bit."<br>He replied to the some what annoyed black haired plum blossom.  
>"Urr, i don't need you to come, I don't need anyone to come!" she protested to his attempt to calm her down.<br>"It's just an escort ... there is no need to get upset Ume." He smiled.  
>"Don't tell me to calm down." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along over to the Hokage's tower, wiping the grin off his face.<br>"What do you think you're doing? Sending a escort for my mission ." Sakume opened the door dragging Sai with her.  
>"Excuse me. How many times do I have to tell you, you can't just come in here unannounced like that." The Hokage stood up.<br>"Yeah well tell that to the ANBU when you send them for me, I could be changing or in the shower . But no they come in anyways!"  
>Tsunade sighed. "Urr what do you want Sakume?"<br>"Why the hell are you sending somebody to come with me?" She took the escort as an insult.  
>"For back up.."<br>"I don't need back up. have you forgotten I wield fire."  
>"I haven't forgotten, but the sand is under extreme security. There was an intruder about a week ago,<br>so they told me you can't just appear in their village. You will have to travel about a half day length."  
>"If so why do 'I need somebody with me, it's a waste of a shinobi's time." Sakume argued.<br>"I agree, I think you are more than capable to handle yourself." Tsunade replied.  
>"Then why!" She seemed confused.<br>"Because it's included in this mission."  
>"what?"<br>"Part of this mission includes sending an escort for your safety." The Hokage informed her.  
>"Who the hell would waste their money like that ."<br>"Gaara."  
>"What?"<br>" The Kasekage Sabaku no Gaara."  
>" I heard you the first time." She rolled her eyes.<br>"Well therefore we are getting paid to send somebody with you as an escort." Tsunade explained.  
>"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" She rolled her eyes.<br>Tsunade nodded "Especially with your skill level but unfortunately, you'll have to deal with it."  
>Sakume pouted with disagreement as she walked out, and Sai followed.<br>"I can't believe that jerk Does he have any idea who I am?" Sakume shook her head.  
>"I can't believe it either." He commented.<br>Her head jerked back as she looked at him.  
>"What do you mean by that?" She raised an eyebrow.<br>"Well Gaara was never the one to care about others, not to this extent. So I've heard."  
>"The few times I have met him I have picked up on that."<br>"You have met him before?"  
>"Yeah at the chunning exams, and a few months after he became Kasekage, I was at a meeting with him and the Hokage about all the shinobi training in our villages... like an update."<br>"What happened?" Sai was trying to figure out Gaara's cause of caution.  
>"Nothing really he didn't talk much he just kinda stared at me. Why?"<br>"He just stared at you?"  
>"Yeah like he was studying my every movement."<br>"Interesting ." Sai trailed off. Studying his book.  
>Sakume raised an eyebrow as she sighed and kept walking towards her and MoMo's house.<br>time skip They went and got Sakume's bag that she had left at her house when she ran to the Hokage in a rage. They headed to the main gates and nodded the guards goodbye, as Sakume linked to Sai and they disappeared.  
>They appeared about 15 miles away from Suna as they started on their way.<br>"Well let's get moving." She started.  
>"Wait for me " Sai jogged up to her and they walked together.<br>" So you're going to be gone for a bit eh?"  
>"Yep training I've got the life of a millionaire." She said sarcastically.<br>He chuckled at her remark. "Well I have a feeling you're going to come back a lot happier."  
>She glared at him. "What is that suppose to mean?"<br>"Oh it's just because of Sasuke going with your father you've been depressed."  
>"What?" she raised her fist full of chakra.<br>He started to sweat.  
>"Umm just being that Sasuke was your best friend when you were little, and when you go looking for him after escaping your father and you find that he has chosen the evil side Along with your father Orochimaru."<br>"How would you know all that?" Her anger rose.  
>"You told me that one night at the park remember?" he put his hands up to his face in defense.<br>She paused and searched her mind to confirm what he said was true. Her fist lowered.  
>"I did, didn't I."<br>He nodded.  
>She rolled her eyes at his emotionless face.<br>"C'mon we're almost there."  
>time skip They arrived at Suna where the shinobi guards greeted them and show the way to the Kasekage's tower.<br>"Lord Gaara." His advisor entered.  
>"Yes."<br>"The medical ninja from the leaf has arrived." She informed him.  
>"I see, bring them here." He replied.<br>The girl nodded before leaving to follow her orders.  
>"This way." She guided Sai and Sakume threw the tower to the Kasekage's office.<br>: KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK :  
>"Enter." His voice was in a very low tone.<br>Sai and Sakume entered beside one another.  
>"Sakume Zukeero is it now."<br>"You know who I am." She glared at the red head.  
>"Indeed I do and I presume you know of me?"<br>"Yeah you're the stupid ass jerk who hired an escort for me."  
>His advisor's eyes widened.<br>"Remember he is the Kasekage." Sai whispered to her.  
>"I know who he is!"<br>"It was for your safety." Gaara interrupted.  
>"Do you have any idea what I'm capable of?"<br>He didn't reply, she disappeared in her sparks as she reappeared behind him.  
>"I could destroy a tree with my one finger. I think I'm capable of handling myself for a half day journey." She concluded as she walked back to Sai.<br>"I understand "  
>"Good enough." She smirked Gaara nodded at Kyra his advisor, as she nodded back "Ms. Zukeero you will stay in the Kasekage's quarters. I will show you to your room this way." She started out the room.<br>Sakume rolled her eyes as she grabbed Sai and followed.  
>"Wow, nice room eh Ume?"<br>"I guess it's nice." She looked around.  
>Sai shook his head and smiled.<br>"I should be going now." He unlinked from her arm.  
>She gave him a disappointed look. "Really you have to leave now?"<br>"Well " He was cut off.  
>"I'm sure Lady Tsunade wants you back as soon as possible."Gaara came into the room.<br>Sai nodded. Sakume gave him a tight hug.  
>"We will miss you."<br>"I will miss you too and everybody else. Bye Sai."  
>He nodded and walked out.<br>Sakume glared at the Kasekage.  
>"Well I will leave you to your privacy."<br>"whatever " She crossed her arms and went over to the bed. She got on it and laid down.  
>The medic let out a big sigh.<br>"If you need anything just come down to my office."  
>"ok." She turned over away from the door leaving her back towards him.<br>Gaara closed the door and returned to his duty.  
>She got up and changed into pajama shorts and a T-shirt Sasuke had gave her when they were little. He had bought it for himself he was only 5. The raven hair boy got a shirt with the uchiha symbol on the front. He bought it really big and it finally fit. Since he was gone now with her father orochimaru. She wore it whenever she was away from home for comfort. She would say to herself that her best friend was only away temporarily, that she would bring him back and it would be like the days when they were kids laughing about nothing and pulling pranks on eachother. But like always she didn't show how upset she really was she kept it bottled up inside and kept a straight face as she crawled into bed. Within 2 minutes she fell asleep.<br>"Gaara?" Kankuro steped inside the kasekage's office.  
>He raised his head. "Yes?"<br>"Did the medic of the leaf arrive safely?" He asked.  
>Gaara nodded.<br>"Is something wrong?"  
>"No but she seems to hate me."<br>"I'm sure she is just nervous, you are the only person she knows Well besides Temari but I think it's better if they don't go near eachother." Kankuro explained.  
>Gaara chuckled. "I agree."<br>"It is time for me to go and rest."  
>He nodded as Kankuro shut the door.<br>time skip The morning sun shone through the curtains right on Sakume's face.  
>The door opened as Gaara peeked in.<br>"Still asleep " He gazed at the sleeping blossom before leaving her to sleep. Her eyes started to open as she slowly regained her consciousness.  
>Sakume got up and looked in the mirror and dug out a brush from her bag as there was a knock on the door.<br>"Come in." She looked at the door.  
>"Gaara sent me to tell you breakfast is ready." It was his advisor Kyra.<br>"Im not hungry, thank you." Sakume continued to brush her hair.  
>Kyra nodded and left.<br>A few moments later there was another knock.  
>"Come in Gaara?"<br>"Breakfast is ready."  
>"I know."She replied.<br>"Why aren't you coming?"He asked.  
>"I'm just simply not hungry, that's all."She half smiled.<br>He took a deep breath. "I would really like it if you joined me for our meal. I insist."  
>She gave him a sigh of defeat. "Okay I accept, I will be right down."<br>He nodded and left her be.  
>Sakume changed into her ninja attire which consisted of a fishnet top and leggings along with black top and skirt with her clan symbol on it and her fingerless gloves. She put her hair up and shuffled downstairs into the dinning room where Gaara was waiting for her.<br>"Are we the only two eating?"  
>"Yes, nobody is allowed in here except me and who I permit to."<br>"I am right?" She raised an eyebrow.  
>"Yes ofcourse "He extended his arm to the chair across the table.<br>She responded by sitting down to a plate. They ate in silence until Gaara interrupted the streak.  
>"Are you enjoying it here so far?"<br>"It's nice different, but it's ok." She replied"I hope over your stay you will grow fond on Suna the way I have."His tone was gentle She looked up from her plate. "Why are you so nice to me Why do you care how I am?"  
>He put his knife and fork down.<br>"You're different." He replied very simply.  
>"Your right I am different, I'm not like anyone else, I stand out, I don't just blend with the crowed, I'm stubborn I'm alone." She finished. "Excuse me." She got up and returned to her room upstairs.<br>Gaara told Kyra to clean up as he followed her.  
>Kyra's jealousy rose. "He was mine she just had to interfere." She picked up the remaining dishes.<br>"Sakume?" He walked in. "Are you ok?"  
>"Yeah I'm fine." She was sitting on her bed. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of the mattress. She looked at him and He looked at her, waiting for someone to say something.<br>Gaara finally spoke.  
>"I'm sorry for making you upset."<br>"It's fine I wasn't upset." She replied in a calm tone and half smiled.  
>"I'm just sorry for everything I did that bothered you, I thought it was in your best interest."<br>Gaara hesitated before laying his hand on her shoulder.  
>"In my best interest " She whispered to herself. "Thank you." She gave him a hug.<br>Gaara's hand that had been on her shoulder slipped to her back 'She is hugging me What do I do?' He mentally panicked. He brought his other arm up around her and she laid her head on his shoulder as he rested his chin on hers.  
>Just then Kyra entered.<br>"Lord Gaara. You are needed in your office."  
>The Kasekage sighed. "I will be right there."<br>Kyra nodded and shut the door. "That was close." She mumbled to herself as she walked down the hall.  
>Sakume ended their embrace. Gaara stood up.<br>"I'll be back at noon to show you around Suna." He gave her a friendly look.  
>"Okay." She tucked he hair behind her ears.<br>"If you need anything, don't hesitate to come to me and ask " He walked over to the door. " Remember, you're not alone." Gaara left and closed the door behind him.  
>Sakume kept replaying those words in her head over and over.<br>time skip It was about 11:30 and Sakume was going downstairs to get a drink.  
>It's not that she was doing anything wrong but the tower was so big and she was afraid that if she wasn't quiet, she would disturb someone.<br>"What are you doing" She heard a voice behind her and turned quickly. She let out a sigh of relief. It was just Kyra.  
>"Oh, I'm just getting a drink. I was thirsty."<br>"Why didn't you just ask, I will get you a drink." She smiled.  
>"Ok." Sakume headed back up to her room.<br>Kyra went downstairs and got a glass of water. She set it on the counter and poured a powder In it as she stirred it with a spoon.  
>"That should make her sleep way past noon." She snickered and headed up for Sakume's room.<br>: KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK :  
>Sakume opened the door with a smile.<br>"Thank you." She took the glass and shut the door.  
>Kyra smirked as she returned to the Kasekage's office.<br>"Kankuro I am leaving, you are to keep everything under control. I will be back in a few hours."  
>Kankuro nodded.<br>"B-but I thought you were leaving at noon." Kyra interrupted.  
>"Yes, well I am done all my paperwork so I am deciding to leave early is there a problem?"<br>"Uh, no not at all no problem here. But wouldn't you like to relax in your office?"  
>Gaara gave her a look of question. "No." He walked out and entered the room Sakume was assigned to. Kyra kept a close eye as she watched them both leave. She hurried down the hall and opened the door.<br>"Crap!" She saw the full glass sitting on the dresser. "Gaara was too early, way to early.  
>I should have stalled him."<br>Time skip "This is the park."  
>"Hence the sign." She looked at him.<br>"Yes." He nodded as they kept moving.  
>"Do you like being Kasekage?"<br>His face was blank. He was shocked at her question that came out of nowhere.  
>"Yes I am needed, the people of Suna depend on me and my actions. I have longed for a purpose."<br>"I want to be needed, but I didn't become Hokage. It's the people in your life just ordinary Friends, family, anybody in your life believe it or not, they all need you."  
>"Do do you, need me?"<br>She stopped walking, as did he.  
>"Without you I would be training, trying to be better so I can be excepted, so that I can be needed. Yes I need you in my life." She placed her hand on his.<br>"You're needed " He entangled his fingers with hers. " Thank you." He whispered.  
>With that they finished her tour of Suna not bothering to separate from each other.<br>Mean while Kyra wasn't just going to hand Gaara over to the medic. She had a plan. She had taken Sakume's File from the Kasekage's desk earlier for back up if all else fails. She wasn't about to lose to the leaf shinobi, So carefully she sneaked into her room and went through all of Sakume's records to look for something that she could use against her.  
>"Her father is Orochimaru " She read on. " He has tried multiple times to capture her eh?<br>Nothing really I can do with that, unless "  
>"Kyra we're back from the tour." Gaara entered with Sakume still holding his hand.<br>"Can you please add to my planner that I have a dinner to go to tonight?" He looked at the plum beside him.  
>"Yes right away Lord Gaara." Kyra nodded and rushed out of the room.<br>"That's it, I can't take it anymore, she has gone too far I have to leave for the sound village.  
>From there I will find her father and help him find her. He will take her, and just before I will make sure he makes her mad,<br>so he will think she has left him and I will be there for him, he will be wrapped around my finger." She smirked.  
>Time skip : KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK :<br>"Yes." Sakume opened the door.  
>"Are you ready?" it was one of Gaara's advisors.<br>"Yes I'm ready." She replied.  
>The man nodded "I will go get the Kasekage." He returned to the room down the hall as she closed her door.<br>It wasn't five minutes before : KNOCK KNOCK :  
>"Come in." She smiled.<br>Gaara came in dressed in a tux with a red rose in his hand.  
>He looked at her. She was wearing a purple dress down to her knees with orange flats. Her hair was up in a bun and her bang clipped back. She stood there with her hands behind her back.<br>"Wow." Gaara stared at her.  
>"Well where are we going?"<br>"Oh right, it's a surprise." He extended his arm to her.  
>Sakume shook her head. "Ok." She placed her hand in his.<br>Time skip "Thank you I had a lot of fun tonight." She looked up into his eyes, as the moonlight shone down on them. They were standing on the balcony of the Kasekage's tower.  
>"I did too." He rested his forehead on hers. He leaned closer, and closer until their lips met and they were in each other's embrace. With each passing second he squeezed her tighter.<br>When their hold ended she laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms even more protectively around her waist and shoulders.  
>"It's late, you start training the class tomorrow, and you should probably get some rest." Gaara suggested.<br>"You're right." She kissed his cheek "Goodnight."  
>"Goodnight." He replied.<br>Sakume entered her room and changed into her pajamas.  
>She laid down but remembered she had to set her alarm, she struggled to get the strength to sit up. She didn't know exactly what time she needed to get up for work so she tried to set it for 6:00 but ended up setting it for 6:01 Mean while Kyra was packing her bag that had a map with her route highlighted, food for 3 days, and a few kunai.<br>After she was done she left her bag by her bed and went to the Kasekage's office.  
>"Lord Gaara?<br>"Yes Kyra, what is it?" He turned to her standing in the doorway.  
>"I was wondering if I could take a few days off to visit my mother in the cloud village.<br>I have received word she is ill." She had no problem keeping a straight face.  
>"Is that so I guess you may, how many days do you request?"<br>"4 days if it's possible."  
>Gaara thought for a minute.<br>"Ok, I grant you your days off but I expect you back in 4 days, no more, you have an important job as head advisor. Aloe will take your place in your absence."  
>She nodded "Thank you." She left with no intention of visiting her mother but to seek out Sakume's father Orochimaru in the sound village.<br>Time skip : BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP :  
>Sakume's eyes opened and she looked at the clock.<br>"How the hell It's 7:30 I swore I set it for 6:00" She sat up and checked her alarm.  
>"It says 7:30 but I " She shook her head and got up and started to get ready.<br>It was 8:00 and nobody had came and got her or told her what time her class started, so she decided to go check in with the Kasekage.  
>"What time dose my class start?" She bit her lip.<br>"Today it starts at 8:00" He replied. "But tomorrow it starts at 7:00"  
>"DUDE! It's 8:00 now!" Her eyes widened.<br>"Oh so it is, well you better hurry." He chuckled.  
>"I didn't know!" She ran out the door.<br>She ran down the street and into the Suna ninja academy.  
>"Sorry I'm late." She entered the classroom with students sitting in their desks.<br>"I didn't know what time class started today." She huffed.  
>"And it's even earlier tomorrow." A student shouted.<br>"Yes I am aware." She shook her head and took out her supplies. She was taking out some papers she had prepared when a picture of Gaara fell onto the desk with a note attached to it.  
>~Good luck and have a good day I will see you at 2:00 for lunch, signed The Kasekage.~ Sakume smiled.<br>"Are you the Kasekage's girlfriend?" Another student yelled out.  
>"She doesn't have to answer that."The girl beside her rolled her eyes.<br>Another student raised their hand.  
>"Umm yes?"<br>"Sensei, what is your name?"  
>"Oh right, I'm Sakume sensei."<br>"Good morning Sakume sensei." The whole class greeted.  
>"Good morning." She replied. "Today we are focusing on chakra control. Now can someone volunteer to show an example of chakra control?"<br>Only one of the students raised their hand. She pointed to the girl.  
>"What is your name?"<br>"Umm, Hisara." The girl responded.  
>"Hisara, show the class an illustration of chakra control.<br>The girl nodded and stood on the wall.  
>"Very good." Sakume smiled. " But watch this " She held out her hand palm up infront of her and her chakra flared above her hand. The students watched in awe as she forced chakra waves into the air and flipped a nearby chair.<br>"Now if I wanted to I could send you flying without even touching you." She explained.  
>"Are we going to learn how to do that?"<br>"No It takes up to 5 years to learn that." Sakume giggled.  
>"How long did it take you?" A boy asked.<br>"One month " She answered.  
>The whole class was puzzled.<br>"My training was different and complex. But we are going to learn how to heal things and people from fatal wounds and how to examine them."  
>"Is being a medic important?"<br>"Yes it is one of the most important roles in a squad. They are also are the most protected so sometimes they have to say behind the battle."  
>"Why?" the student replied.<br>Sakume shook her head. "Because who is going to heal the injured if the medic is hurt?"  
>"Do you stay behind when you and your conrads go to battle?" A boy in the back shouted to her.<br>"No I don't because I also have outstanding strength, that I could collapse the ground beneath you." She chuckled.  
>"What if you get wounded?" the boy replied.<br>"You see I am able to heal my wounds by focusing my healing chakra to exit in that certain spot on my body."  
>"Wow that's amazing." A girls mouth was agape.<br>"Well now onto our lesson for today."  
>Time skip "I will see you all tomorrow at 7:00!" Sakume yelled as the students rushed out.<br>"Bye Sakume sensei!" One of her pupils yelled as they left.  
>"Hey Sakume sensei " A voice said from behind her.<br>She smiled "Hello Gaara sensei." She turned around.  
>"Right I forgot the leaf helped with that rescue." He chuckled.<br>"Ya I was the road healer."  
>He looked at her with confusion.<br>She giggled "No not like that, I healed people before moving to another location, basically I would go from place to place healing people who needed it."  
>"I knew that."<br>"Did not dork." She punched his arm lightly.  
>"I do remember the one time on that mission you had to heal me."<br>"I got there just in time to help." She sighed.  
>"C'mon let's go eat."<br>"Ok, hey did you reset my alarm clock?" She asked.  
>"You noticed eh?"<br>"Ya ofcourse I noticed." She raised an eyebrow. "I reset it because you needed your sleep and it wasn't necessary to get up as early as you were going to,  
>well at least I thought it wasn't but maybe it was, because you were late so I apologize."<br>"No it's just I didn't know what time class started or when to be there so, I waited in my room just assuming somebody would come get me." She laughed.  
>"But it's ok I figured everything out."<br>"Well don't you always." Gaara hugged her.  
>Just then a student from her class came in. The two separated as quickly as they could.<br>"Umm Sakume sensei?"  
>"Yes Shiji?" She blushed.<br>"I-I was wondering if you could show me how the control of healing chakra technique works again?"  
>"Sure." She replied as her healing chakra pumped to her hand as she opened and closed her hand slowly. "Just picture your chakra spreading through your fingers. After you practice for awhile it will come easier."<br>"Thanks." He went to leave but turned around to face her again. "Can you show me the bird again?" He looked down.  
>She smiled and lifted he hand up. Her chakra flowed to her hand and formed a flailing bird "Wow." The pupil watched.<br>"Ok I'll see you tomorrow Shiji." She dropped her hand to her side."Ok, bye Sakume sensei!" He waved as he left.  
>"What is with the bird?" Gaara placed his hand on her shoulder.<br>"You've never saw me do that before?" She raised an eyebrow.  
>He shook his head.<br>My healing chakra takes on the image of a bird and I can send it to the injured if I can't reach them."  
>"Oh. I knew that to." He chuckled as she shook her head mumbling "Dork " as she walked out with him following.<br>Mean while Kyra was arriving at the sound village when Orochimaru's henchmen appeared.  
>"Why are you here?" They crossed their arms.<br>"I'm here for Orochimaru." She replied as her back stiffened.  
>"Get lost, nobody sees Orochimaru." One of the group members chuckled.<br>"I think this will be an exception I have information on his daughter."  
>The ninja looked at eachother and nodded.<br>"Come with us " The girl demanded.  
>They all disappeared and reappeared in Orochimaru's hideout.<br>"What do you interrupt me for?" Somebody hissed from the shadows.  
>"This girl claims to have information on your daughter, sir." One of the men explained.<br>"I see what is your tip?" the man asked.  
>"Sakume is I the sand village right now as we speak." Kyra stated.<br>"How long is she there for?"  
>"A month, she is training our medics. She lives in the leaf village as the strongest medic and shinobi."<br>"Why do you come to me with this information, what is in it for you?" He questioned.  
>"You see she is about to steal somebody from me " Kyra smirked.<br>"Ahh. I see romance is it, she has always been very attractive. Who is this person?"  
>"It is the Kasekage, Gaara." She replied.<br>The man chuckled.  
>"Well I have some unfinished business, do you have anything else to say?"<br>"I want to request that you take me to the cloud village, you see I am the Kasekage's head advisor,  
>so in order to come here I had to ask the Kasekage to visit my mother in the cloud. If he were to find out I wasn't there, it could cause complications."<br>"Very well I shall take you to the cloud since you have provided me with useful information." The man stepped out of the shadows revealing his face as the torch light beamed on his pale white skin. The look in his eye was devious and his smirk malicious.  
>Time skip "Hey " Sakume poked her head into Gaara's office.<br>"Yes, what's wrong, you look scared?" He gave her a puzzled look.  
>"Umm, well it's really early, and it's still dark, and I "<br>"What is it?" He repeated.  
>"I'm afraid of rapists." She looked down in embarrassment.<br>He chuckled. "Come here." He opened his arms to her.  
>She walked over quickly to him and sat on his lap as he put his arms around her.<br>"There are no rapists. I promise."  
>Sakume kissed his cheek. "If I get raped I'm blaming you." She got up.<br>"Don't worry, everyone in this entire village knows not to touch you. And you know damn well if they did I would be there so fast before you could scream.  
>"Ok I'll see you later." She left and closed the door behind her.<br>"Most girls are afraid of spiders or something not her just rapists." He chuckled to himself.  
>Just then the door opened slowly.<br>"Here is you paperwork for this morning." Aloe brought in a stack of papers 3 inches thick.  
>Gaara sighed "Thanks I guess." He took the papers from her and sat them beside him.<br>She nodded and left.  
>Mean While Sakume was walking in the dark streets of Suna. Even with her powers with her chakra and her eyes she was still edgy. Gaara's reassurance helped her relax a bit. She glanced at her watch and realized if she didn't hurry she wouldn't be at the school in time. Despite being a bit freaked out she decided to take the back way, which was a dark ally, as she started to walk down the narrow path she realized she could have just used her fire. She mentally kicked herself continuing on her way.<br>"Oh well I'm almost there anyways." She mumbled to herself. "It will do me well to walk for a change."  
>The last thing she remembers is seeing the ninja academy in the distance, before it all goes black.<br>Her eyes opened as she struggled to move. She looked around, her hands and feet were tied up. She gazed into the darkness that inhabited the unknown in front of her. Interrupting her stare was a cackle.  
>"Who is it?" Her heart was beating faster and faster, she was trying to push her thoughts of who it could be into the back of her mind.<br>"Sakume it's been awhile eh?" A man hissed from the darkness.  
>"Orochimaru!" She gave him a deathly glare.<br>"You know you can call me dad, I am your father." He raised an eyebrow waiting for her reply.  
>"You don't deserve the title dad your nothing to me, I don't want anything to do with you."<br>Her voice was cold and harsh.  
>"Ow that hurt the soul." He said with fake hurt in his voice as he put his hand on his chest.<br>"You have no soul!" She argued. "How did you find me?" She was puzzled.  
>"It was Gaara, he told me " Orochimaru approached her.<br>"What, not Gaara." She shook her head.  
>"No I'm just playing around, it wasn't Gaara, I just wanted to see how you would react, surprising really, how you feel so much for such a cold hearted person."<br>"He is not cold hearted, he is fragile and kind, not to mention affectionate!" She shouted in anger.  
>"Sure, he doesn't know how to feel, he would know if he loved you or Sakura." The snake like man chuckled.<br>"Don't you dare say that Sakura is nothing but a bitch to him."  
>"I see I hit a tender subject." He smirked. "Kabuto, you may tie up the loose ends."<br>The grey haired ninja nodded and left.  
>Time skip "Lord Gaara." Aloe entered the Kasekage's office.<br>"Yes, what is it?"  
>"I have received word that Sakume has not yet arrived at the academy."<br>"But she was suppose to be there hours ago, when was the last time anyone has seen her?"  
>"Somebody saw her at 6:00 this morning." Aloe replied.<br>"Did the guards see her leave Suna?" Gaara stood up.  
>"No nobody has left Suna for the past 2 days, and that is just our ninja we sent out for the mission in the waterfall." She flipped through the folders in her hand.<br>"I'm going to look for her, alert the leaf and ask what their conclusion is." Gaara ordered.  
>"Yes sir." She bowed and closed the door as she ran down the hall to the room where messages are sent and delivered to their messenger birds.<br>"Send a bird to the leaf, it's an emergency, their strongest medic shinobi has gone missing, alert them and ask if they might know where she is."  
>"Right away." The man attached a note to their fastest bird and sent it towards Konoha.<br>Time skip "My Lady!" Shizune entered.  
>Tsunade quickly shoved some papers in her desk "What?"<br>Shizune shook her head "There has just been a bird from Suna spotted in the village."  
>"It's probably a message from Sakume for one of her friends."<br>"It's their fastest bird, it's an emergency." She replied The Hokage stood up. "What are you waiting for? GO!" The Hokage yelled.  
>Shizune ran out and returned in a matter of minutes. "My Lady, Here is the message from Suna." She passed Tsunade a scroll.<br>The blonde unraveled it on her desk and read it.  
>Her eyes widened as she looked over the letter. "Send team Kakashi to Suna now! Tell them to use the ANBU as transportation."<br>"Yes Ma'am."  
>Mean while Gaara was wondering the streets when he saw a shadow in the distance.<br>"Sakume?" He walked closer to the figure.  
>"Gaara." The woman replied and stepped into the light.<br>"Sakume, I'm glad you're ok, what are you doing out here?"  
>"I never want to see you ever again." She replied.<br>"What." His face remained blank.  
>"You're a self centered jerk and I never want to see you again, just stay out of my life." Her voice was cold and serious.<br>"Why?"  
>"You're cold hearted and nobody could ever love you." She replied.<br>"You're not serious, what happened?"  
>"I saw the light " She turned away and started to walk. "The training is off."<br>"Fine, you can be happy and I assure you I will keep my distance far from you." He disappeared.  
>It wasn't Sakume, the girl turned back into Kabuto. "That should do it, he is just that insecure to believe it. He chuckled and disappeared.<br>Time skip Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Kakashi arrived with the ANBU at Suna.  
>"Lord Gaara, the back up from the leaf is here." Aloe entered.<br>"I guess, bring them in." She nodded leaving the door open she returned with team Kakashi.  
>"We received the message you sent and came right away." The masked ninja announced.<br>"Your service isn't needed." The Kasekage replied.  
>"What!" Naruto exclaimed. "Where is Sakume?"<br>"I don't know, and I don't really care." He crossed his arms.  
>"Did you just say you don't care where she is?" The blonde slammed his fist on the desk.<br>"Yes, are you hard of hearing?"  
>"No. I thought you changed Gaara but it's obvious that you haven't you still don't care about anyone else you still can't trust!" Naruto exclaimed more violently.<br>Gaara snapped. "How dare you come in here and accuse me of not caring, Me and Sakume have been together for the past month, and I have opened up to her more in a week than I have to my sibling my whole life, and she left me!" Gaara was inches from Naruto with a threatening look on his face. Naruto looked into space shocked.  
>"What did you do to Sakume?" Sai intervened."I didn't do anything, I received from our academy she hadn't arrived, even after hours her class had started. So I notified the leaf and went out to look for her. I found her in an ally and she lashed out at me saying she never wanted to see me again." He glared at the artist.<br>"Sakume would never do that! It's just not her!" The loud mouth shook his head.  
>"He has a point, it doesn't sound like her." Kakashi agreed.<br>"Well that is what happened." The red head sat in his chair.  
>"It wasn't her!" Naruto insisted.<br>"Who would do that?" Gaara crossed his arms once again.  
>"I know a sick twisted person that fits this exact situation." The blonde scowled.<br>"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura glared at him.  
>"No let him speak." Their sensei insisted.<br>"Orochimaru." He finished. Everyone stood and didn't move.  
>"Well what are we waiting for?" Sai smiled.<br>"Are you coming Gaara? This time she needs you, are you going to be there for her?" Kakashi asked.  
>The Kasekage nodded, as they all left.<br>Mean while Sakume glared a deathly look at her father. She had enough. The black haired girls used her fire jutsu to break free with the fire glowing from her body, it was one of her special jutsu.  
>Just then five figures bust through the wall into the room only lit by three torches.<br>"Orochimaru give Sakume back!" The loud obnoxious voice was familiar.  
>"Mouthy aren't you." The snake like man was about to destroy them all with his swords but Sakume emerged from the shadows, kicking the weapons out of her father's hands and across the tiny room.<br>"Didn't you just see me escape your trap, what did you think I was just going to sit back and watch, obviously you don't know me, oh that's right you don't."  
>Orochimaru smirked and threw a kunai towards Gaara but failed with Sakume blocking it.<br>"Why would you do that, he left you."  
>"What?" Sakume raised an eyebrow.<br>"Yes listen." He got out a tape and played it.  
>"I don't care about Sakume." He stopped the tape.<br>She looked back at him quickly but not enough to see his expression clearly.  
>Xoxx_SAKUME FLASHBACK_xxoX "Remember Sakume, there are people that want to hurt you and drive you away from the people you love, no matter what anyone says, don't let it effect you during these times, protect the ones you love always." It was Sakume's mom.<br>"I promise mommy, I love you." Little Sakume hugged her mom.  
>"I love you too." The woman kissed her child's forehead as she rocked the girl with black hair asleep slowly but surely and left her to rest in bed peacefully.<br>Xoxx_END OF FLASHBACK_xxoX "I don't care, I love him and everyone here and no matter what I will protect them. Even if it's my life I am giving away."  
>"Even the girl?"<br>"Yes I might hate Sakura, and she might hate me, but she also means a lot to others around me, others that I care about."  
>"You're too much like your mother, sad really." The twisted man smirked. "Well let's just test your faith shall we?" The man attacked Sakura as Sakume deflected it with herself, her blood dripped in front of the pink haired girl. Sakume fell to the cold solid ground while her body used her healing chakra to start to heal herself, as Sakura got hit with a kunai. Sai ran to Sakume.<br>"I never would have thought we would see each other again like this."  
>"Go, help Sakura I'll be fine." The plum insisted. Sai hesitated but nodded and ran over to the other girl just laying there, to weak to heal herself, not being as advanced as Sakume, Sakura couldn't exit her healing chakra from anywhere except her hands.<br>Orochimaru wrapped his snake tightly around Sakume, to the point where she could barley move.  
>"Sakume!" Gaara called out to her.<br>"She is too good for you anyways, you should consider that Kyra girl."  
>Gaara was confused. Kakashi ran towards the evil man with intention of destroying him and freeing his daughter that was in his grasp. He would have succeeded but Kabuto showed up and took on the masked ninja himself. It was just Gaara that was left, considering all of the others were preoccupied, he took stance.<br>The man hissed while trying multiple attacks on the Kasekage. The red head made sure that when the snake like man was able to hit him it wasn't in any fatal spots so he continued through the throbbing pain only thinking about saving Sakume.  
>She didn't have much chakra left at all. Her father came to the conclusion that if he was fast enough, he could end this because Gaara couldn't keep up. Sakume saw Gaara was running out of time. She used almost all of her chakra to make one of her birds and sent it to him healing all it could, which helped. Orochimaru wasn't impressed at all, he was almost at his limit. He sped up and was about to hit Gaara when Sakume panicked and used the rest of her chakra to burn the snake enclosing her and blocked the last attack with a scream of pain.<br>Orochimaru couldn't accomplish anymore than he already had so he and Kabuto retreated.  
>Gaara dropped to his knees unwillingly, and crawled to Sakume he kept her talking and focused as she was trying to heal herself.<br>"Stay here keep focus, I will be right back." He whispered and crawled over to the others. Kakashi had over used his Sharingan and Sai had been fighting along with Gaara till he hit his head and fell unconscious. Sakura was barely able to move, but from what he could tell she was stable. The Kasekage dragged himself back over to Sakume again.  
>"Gaara." She muttered and put her hand on his shoulder as her blue healing chakra glowed.<br>"No, heal yourself." He insisted.  
>She shook her head not till all your major wounds are healed." She coughed.<br>The ANBU showed up and picked up the shinobi. No matter what they said, they couldn't convince Gaara to let them take Sakume to the leaf hospital, no he wanted to carry her there himself. Every once and a while he would squeeze her tighter in his grip, as she remained unconscious.  
>Time skip She slowly regained her awareness, as she heard mumbling. "Please wake up."<br>She raised her head to red hair on her bed. It was Gaara.  
>Sakume nudged him a bit, he didn't respond. So she gently tugged a srand of his hair.<br>He slowly looked up, with tears treaming uncontrolably.  
>"Sakume!" He stood up "Your ok, your awake!" Xoxx_SAKUME FLASHBACK_xxoX "Who are you, who's there?" Sakume spun around facing the noise.<br>A man stepped from the dark unknown shadows.  
>"Gaara?"<br>"Sakume, I came to tell you that I can't be with you..."  
>"...w-what? What are you talking about?"<br>"I don't love you, I love Kyra. I can't keep lying to you like this. She makes me feel the way you could never even come close to."  
>"You're not serious...are you." Her vision was starting to go from the tears in her eyes, untill they couldn't contain anymore,<br>they overflowed taking random paths down her cheeks.  
>"Good bye Sakume." He slowly faded into the dark and out of her heart. She turned and ran, ran as fast as she could.<br>Xoxx_END Of FLASHBACK _xxoX The happiness disapeared just a quickly as it came.  
>It hurt her as if she was ripping out her stomach and twitsing her insides out. Her heart dropped as she looked away.<br>"What are you doing here?"  
>His face was shocked.<br>"What do you mean, I'm here for you."  
>"No. You're not, I mean you should be in Suna."<br>"Why the hell would I be in Suna when you are here in the hospital?"  
>"You should be with Kyra..." She almost choked on her words.<br>"What on earth is wrong with you, what does my assistant have to do with anything?"  
>"Don't you remember?" Sakume was forced to looke at him when he turned her head with his hand.<br>"Tell me please, remember what?" His eyes pleaded trying to look into her mind, anything to give him a clue.  
>"You came to me and told me you couldn't be ... couldn't be, with me. You told me, you lo-love Kyra."<br>She felt a long pain that stung her heart with every word.  
>"What, I never did that!" He could clearly see that she didn't believe him.<br>"Sakume I love you, and only you, with all my heart!" All she did was avoid his eye contact.  
>"Why won't yoou believe that I love you more, more than myself!" His anger rose and he couldn't take it.<br>Gaara hit the chair over and left. She couldn't keep her fear of losing him in any longer. With every passing moment more and more tears drowned her thoughts.  
>"Why was it me? Why did this happen...what's wrong with me!"<br>Time Skip "Has Gaara come by?" Mo asked?  
>"No." Sakume sat up in the hospital bed.<br>"Wow it's been like two weeks."  
>"I know, but I guess it's for the best, he didn't love me."<br>"Sakume. Yes he did, and I know he is killing himself for not being here, but I also know that he is coming back, and there is a good reason why he isn't here."  
>"If you keep talking your going to het my hopes up..."<br>"He won't let you fall." The purple haired girl put her hand on her best friend's shoulder.  
>"It you be you that I come crying to at 3 o'clock in the morning." She tried to smile.<br>"You don't have enough faith in him...Garra isn't selfish..."  
>Their conversation was interrupted by a nurse.<br>"Nurse Zukeero, I am releasing you today, it took longer than expected but it's because you broke the rules and tried to heal yourself."  
>"I don't know what your talking about..." Sakume looked away.<br>"I know, but it was dangerous, your chakra network was out of line and you have done perminent damage, although I do know you know this."  
>Sakume nodded.<br>"You won't be coming back here for a while. I will update the Hokage and she will tell you an approximate date you can come back to work." "Thank you."'  
>"No problem." The nurse did a curtsy and left.<br>"Are you ready to go home?"  
>"Mo, I need time alone..."<br>"I understand, I'll come by later to see you."  
>"Ok." Sakume got out of the hospital bed and got dressed. She wore slacks and a grey T-shirt. Her hair had a nice tready wave to it. She put on her sandals and left the hospitalsetting her goal on her house. She strolled down the street enjoying the smell of her favourite resturants while slowly passing by.<br>She came upon her porch and unlocked the door. She reached out but she broke down crying. Her tears falling on the hard wood and the brass of the door knob. She stood there for over five minutes when sand wrapped around her waist and pulled her inside and set her on his lap where he was sitting on.  
>Xoxx_GAARA FLASHBACK_xxoX He was sitting on her couch playing shogi against himself, Sakume walked in and flung her purse on the coffee table while happily walking over to him. She pushed the bored off his lap and replaced it with herself. She rapped her arms aroung his neck as his sand came around her.<br>"Control you sand." She giggled.  
>"I can't when I'm happy, and it's impossible to not be happy around you." He smiled.<br>"Well maybe it would help if I told you we are going to Mo and Shika's party." Sakume smirked.  
>His expressioned tuned quickly but before he could say anything she took over his lips in a kiss.<br>She pulled away and got up slowly walking up the stairs.  
>"Wait you're kidding right?" He looked at her pleading for her to say yes, but instead she shook her head and blew him a kiss. He sighed. Xoxx_ END OF FLASHBACK_ xxoX "I swear I never said any of those things, I would do anything for you and I know you know I would.<br>I did find something." He continued to rock her back and forth in his arms.  
>"...Kyra teamed up with your dad in result of her jealousy. She helped him cause all of this. I know you are not going to accept me into your life again, I swear I will do anything, Sakume you're my everything and without you...I have nothing."<br>He was going to continue but was stopped by a pair of lips on his. He embraced her. They broke apart and he kissed her forehead as she rested in the crook of his neck.  
>"I love you." She whispered to him.<br>"I love you too." He smiled, little did she know he brought out a ring and put it in her hand.  
>She looked up at him with her eyes unreadable with how many emotions were meddled together.<br>"I know we had a rough time the last bit, but for me I never stopped loving you."  
>"Yes..." She said in a hushed tone.<br>They spent the rest of the day on the couch remembering all of thier memories together.  
>Gaara remembered when he had nothing and nobody loved him. Now he looks at himself in utter disbelief.<br>He has everything...more than he deserves but he is not going to complain. After all who is he without nothing.


End file.
